The 2nd Winner
by Alkaline Angel
Summary: Marcus Dreg was a not so ordinary guy. But something he encounters will make him extraordinary, but he must choose whether he lives, or dies. Please R&R.
1. I want to play a game

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Okay, normally I would post these after the title but I have a new computer and have never had to write a fanfic in Notepad, so excuse any overlap, etc.  
This story takes place after Saw 2, obviously... Not too long after, enough for Daniel to be in a very distraught state, and his father to be dead. Okay, that aside... I DO NOT OWN THE SAW MOVIES, or any of the characters, they are strict property of Twisted Pictures.

* * *

The 2nd Winnner

* * *

Chapter 1

Marcus Dreg woke up in a very small room, it was relatively dark as the only light source came from a worn out lightbulb hanging loosely from a wall rack. The only two things in the room were a tape recorder and a mirror. Marcus tried to open the heavy metal door but it was firmly locked.

He remembered hearing about something like this one day when he was in police custody... Heart in his throat, he walked over and picked up the tape recorder and braced himself for the words.

"Hello Marcus. I want to play a game..." _I knew it_, thought Marcus. "Your whole life, you have taken great pride in your ability to read people. However, using this ability distanced you from family, friends, and your job. Instead you became a vigilante, reading the faces of people and murdering the ones you thought were criminals..." Marcus laughed, _look who's talking_"Today, I am giving you a chance to start anew. This room is airtight, you have about enough oxygen to keep you alive, about five hours, if you remain calm. The door is password protected, to open it, you must speak the password into the intercom. You decided to be the judge, jury and executioner in the cases of the people you killed. Today you will have to judge your ability, decide whether or not you are strong enough to survive, and choose the gripping death of suffocation or the bliss of freedom..." Marcus heard a click, as if a machine had been turned off, then the voice of a young woman came on. "Have fun, Marcus."

Marcus heard a whirr behind him and looked up to see a camera, he gave it the finger before getting up.

Two blocks away, a woman in a light blue sweater gave an evil giggle. "Now it begins..."

* * *

Author's Note: Again, first time with notepad so excuse the shortness... I'm merely testing, R&R as this is my first Saw Fanfic... Updating as soon as possible. 


	2. Escape

The 2nd Winner

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Saw or any of the characters, if you're curious to anything else might be here, check chapter one's disclaimer, moving on.

* * *

Marcus listened to the recording twice more before pacing around, wondering what he should do. His overly small gold rolex began to cut into his skin as he played with it's location on his arm. What did I do to deserve this, thought Marcus. 

He stood up and walked over to the wall on which the mirror hung, he looked at his reflection. What was he supposed to be looking at? He took he rolex off and threw it at the camera, not that he was expecting that to help. He looked at his arm which had started to bleed. I don't need this now either. He stopped and took another look at his arm, there was a black mark in the same spot where the blood had flowed. Marcus laughed, very clever you psychotic bitch. He'd been written over in an ink that appeared when mixed with iron, the iron from his blood.

He took off his shirt, revealing his average yet still muscular build, and wrapped it around his hand. He took a couple steps back and ran forward smashing his wrapped hand into the glass of the mirror, he felt a twinge of pain but also saw the mirror smash into large enough shards for him to cut himself with. I refuse to die... He went to work, cutting higher on his arm and spreading the blood around. The word on his arm was COLD. He realised 'she' was playing a game with him, knowing that cold meant he was far away, he sat down and started carving up his shin.

* * *

Amanda sat at a monitor, watching Marcus struggle with his predicament. Why wouldn't he just give up like all the others did. What made him keep going? She gave a quick laugh as Marcus found another of the word COLD and moved on to his thigh. She remembered the simple line used by her mentor, she heard it in her mind as clear as the day, "Oh yes, there will be blood."

She got out of the chair and walked over to the sink of her rancid apartment to get herself a glass of water. She drank it in one shot and walked back over to her monitors, "You're as bad as a cat aren't you, Marcus?"

* * *

Marcus was beginning to feel faint, whether it be because of blood loss or if he was just running out of time. He didn't have his watch anymore so he couldn't quite tell. After about 35 minutes of hacking and reopening wounds he finally was able to read what was written on his thigh. It read WARMER, he knew where to look next.

He very carefully began to shove the rapidly dulling piece of mirror glass into his chest and stomach and let the blood drip down because he was getting too tired to even rub it around, he finally struggled to get to a standing position and saw his reflection in what was left of the mirror. The words spelt in vivid letters, LISTEN CLOSE. He'd been tricked, he couldn't listen to his blood dripping, that couldn't possibly be it.

He punched the mirror again, and angrily lied down in the middle of the floor, what was he missing from this puzzle? He flipped himself over on his stomach and felt a stinging pain as dirt entered every open wound on his body. He lifted his head and prayed, please someone help me. Then he saw it, the tape recorder, LISTEN CLOSE, how could he be so stupid?

He reached out and grabbed the tape recorder and held it close to his ear he tried to ignore the original speaker and listen to the background noise, he heard something he hadn't heard before. "Are you looking for the password, keep listening, it's coming up..." Marcus just realised the trick, the tape was double layered. It had one soundtrack playing softer then another. "The password is 'I'm a dirty murderer'."

How appropriate, thought Marcus. That's exactly what you wanted me to say isn't it? He crawed over to the intercom and pushed the button, he knew he didn't have much time. "I'm a dirty murderer, I'm a dirty fucking murderer"

* * *

Amanda nearly choked on the strawberry she was eating. He'd answered... There was no way he got it right. She couldn't help but open up in a mischevious smile. She walked over to a remote wall unit hanging just over her sink and pushed a button.

* * *

Marcus heard some footsteps from the other side of the intercom, then a latch opened. He struggled to his feet and slammed into the door with all his might nearly braking his arm in the process and he fell forward into a second concrete room with a wooden doorway, he gasped as fresh oxygen entered his lungs. The doorway led to the outside! He stood up and unwrapped his shirt which was still tied around his hand, he put it on so it would stop the bleeding. Then standing up and getting his footing he walked back into the first room and hit the button on the intercom.

"I heard you walking you little bitch, I know you can hear me. Listen up! Now that I'm free, I'm going to find out who you are, then I will hunt you down and kill your skinny, little, cocksucking ass right where it stands! You got me?" Marcus knew she probably wouldn't reply but it felt good to vent, he wasn't too badly injured, it didn't seem like a puzzle from the Jigsaw he'd heard of but he knew it was. He walked into the second room and heard a crackle of the intercom behind him. It was the same psychotic woman, "I look forward to it." Marcus was gonna be sick, she almost seemed like she wanted him to find her. She was some kind of crazy.

After checking for any booby trap he could think of he walked towards the door, he was right about to leave when he saw a pedestal in the corner he walked over and noticed an envelope, it had the name Daniel on it. He didn't know who this Daniel was or why he'd leave his tape behind, but he pocketed it just the same. He opened the door and walked out onto Desmond Street, he looked up the road and saw the police logo.

Of all the ironies, thought Marcus... I was 3 doors down from the cops.

* * *

Author's Note: That one was a little bit longer, and all the people reading probably liked it more anyway.  
R&R again, or if you haven't already, do so now. Will be continuing when I come up with the next part. 


End file.
